


托苍：奶油泡芙

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 因为是搬运旧文，所以其实这片是写给托利普的生日贺文。毕竟是生日呀，就让他单独和苍叶约会啦～因此双子就一个人出现！
Relationships: Seragaki Aoba/Trip
Kudos: 2





	托苍：奶油泡芙

“唷，苍叶～”  
忽然间耳边冒出一道声音，还恰好伴随呼吸擦着耳廓飘过，吓得苍叶一个激灵，手里的传单差点被他捏出褶子来。  
青年立刻侧开身子躲避这个不速之客，揉着发痒的耳朵震惊的要看看是谁这样会在大街上开玩笑。结果一看来人，倒是没那么吃惊了，反而冒出“果然是你的声音啊”的这幅无话可说的表情。  
“苍叶也对这家店好奇吗？”站在苍叶眼前的托利普倒是对被自己吓到的人的事情不为所动，他插着口袋单脚支撑着重量站在那里，似笑非笑的用眼神指向苍叶手里的传单。  
“托利普…”苍叶望着这名熟人，不知道这样跳寒暄流程的对话该从哪里说。他结巴了下，抬手展开路边发放的新甜品店传单，点了点头，“啊…嗯，看着还挺不错的。”  
苍叶回答得有点心不在焉，因为他的注意力全在突然出现的托利普身上。  
总觉得哪里不对…  
苍叶来来回回上下打量，想是要把对方看穿似的。  
托利普倒是不怕被他看反而一句不说，就这样盯着他，更像是在欣赏苍叶的每个动作和表情，活脱脱像是一个随意让人摆拍的模特。  
终于苍叶意识到了哪里不对。  
今天托利普是一个人！  
“今天怎么就你一个人？！”苍叶甚至以为自己看漏了一个大活人，在街头左顾右盼寻找另一个金发眼睛西装男士的身影，“威尔斯呢？”  
“现在就我一个人，”托利普到没有被苍叶的吃惊带动，平淡的回答了问题。  
“真少见，”苍叶口快的表达了惊叹。但这也难怪，因为他几乎从来没见过这两个人分开过，他差点以为太阳打西边出来了…不，错了，差点以为太阳从东边落下了…因为现在是下班时间。  
对于这个罕见的情况，N种情况的假设窜入苍叶脑子里，但他总觉得这种人之常情的事情摆在这两个人英国人身上一点也不合适。所以他并没有能展现出极度的担心和关切，反而有点怀疑的抛出问题，“你们…吵架了？”  
“没有哦，”托利普歪歪头，自然的否认了这个假设。反而如同他对苍叶有这种想法而感到新奇，观察着苍叶好笑起来，“他在做其他工作，而我是另一份工作。”  
这也很难得，因为这两个人从来都是一起行动的，仿佛连体婴。当然任何人看到他们第一时间都觉得他们是双胞胎，这不光是因为他们的外表，也因为他们总是形影不离，同进同出。  
看得出来苍叶想问又不好发出的第二个疑问，托利普只是站累了一样换了个姿势，活动下脖子，随口给出回答，“最近太忙了，麻烦事很多呢。”说到这里他一笑，怎么看都是有点开心，也许他是乐于在麻烦中把惹事的人制服吧？“今天突然有其他事需要处理，不得不两边同时进行，所以威尔斯让我和他分开行动。就是这样。”  
这倒是一个非常普通的理由，只不过从他们身上出发还是令苍叶有点回不过神。不行，这样想的话太失礼了！苍叶赶紧甩到心里不知道第几次的感慨，客套的寒暄了一句，“那真是辛苦了。”  
“嘛…”托利普懒散的哼着鼻音扫了一眼街道，嘀咕着“看来我早结束了”，随后把视线转回苍叶身上，突然笑起来，“那既然苍叶也对那家店感兴趣，那我们一起吧。反正也不远。”  
“嗯？”这给苍叶来了一个措手不及，没想到会突然收到一个邀请。虽然他的确对新店的食物感兴趣，他也知道托利普喜欢吃甜点，这家店也在附近，可是他今天实在是没想过其他计划。  
可这也说明他没有计划…  
他知道托利普和威尔斯试图约过自己去甜品店好几次，但自己也就只挤出过一次机会。后来在面包房也碰到过他们，次数都很少。看来自己自己真的没有再拒绝的理由，但一般都同威尔斯共享时间的托利普今日却是和自己两个人，总觉得怪怪的。  
“走吧，”不等苍叶说什么，托利普就像是要把人拐走一般走到他身旁，抬手扶住他的后背，另只手摊开引导他转身过马路，简直就像是一个沿路的向导，有着无法形容的逼魄力。  
“更何况今天是我生日。”  
“哎？”  
冷不防托利普嘴巴里送出一条信息砸给了苍叶，让苍叶盯着前方的人行道路灯又愣了一下。  
“能和苍叶碰到，还能和苍叶去看新的甜品店，今日真是lucky～”棒读似的感慨，却由衷的符合托利普那种又分量和独特气质的语气，可以说这是他真的蛮开心的表现。尤其是他上扬的嘴角，看起来有危险又帅气，总使人摸不透，但此时不知道为什么，他单纯不错的心情就这样传给了苍叶。  
可就是举得哪里不对劲…苍叶揣在口袋里的手捏起来，在脑子里翻来覆去思考这句话的语调。但至少他这次彻底没有拒绝的意思了，怎么可以在对方生日时泼冷水呢？他也吃惊自己居然没怀疑对方是找理由讹自己，反而心理状态一变，觉得陪他这难得一次是理所当然的，自己应该献出良心。  
此时因为是下班时间，下班的女孩子们都到这家新开的店里。当然男性也有，老人和小孩子也有，所以并不会让苍叶很尴尬。  
新的店还挺大的，据说日式传统点心，西点，创新的甜品，生日蛋糕，和早餐面包之类的都有卖，种类繁多，合适各类人群。此外还有原创饮料和陪不同甜品的各色茶包。  
“欢迎光临，请品尝——”  
门口端着试吃品的女服务生刚笑脸相迎的超苍叶他们走来，托利普就顺手取走了最靠近跟前的纸杯里的试吃品，送入口中。突然的动作让女服务生吃惊的被打断，但是很快又切换回迎客的笑容，认真的解说起来里面的食材。  
见托利普完全没在听，还念叨着“好吃”，苍叶总觉得很对不起眼前的女孩子，所以他认认真真的听讲解，拼命帮努力工作的店员找台阶下。  
“你也尝一个呗，苍叶。”托利普拿起另一个牙签上的小蛋糕块，伸到了听解说的苍叶跟前，这让苍叶怪尴尬的。  
“我说你啊…”苍叶念叨着想抱怨，却又不好意思在店员跟前开口和摆表情，只能拿过来后立刻对女孩子礼貌笑下，张嘴吃掉。  
女服务生倒是没在意很多，而是很快解说起来苍叶吃的那个口味。看来这一套又三种口味，的确非常好吃。只不过苍叶还没发表感想，就发现托利普已经转身朝着店门口出发，根本没打算留在这里多咨询点甜品的事。  
苍叶只能匆匆冲女店员道谢后丢下牙签跟上去。虽然他很想叮嘱几下托利普的幼稚和我行我素的行为，却又觉得这还挺托托利普作风的，突然这样从一旁指责也不知道该怎么起头。  
于是就在他犹豫之间，他们已经走进店中。里面的香味，热闹的顾客，漂亮的装潢，还有几波开店新品活动的柜台顿时吸引走了他的目光，把要说的话都忘光了。  
两个人就顺理成章的顺着柜台的陈列往里走去。又是品尝新品，又是为有创意的甜品造型称奇，苍叶脑子早就飞走，开始盘算要不要买点什么回去带给外婆，以及备些明日的早餐。  
说来莲还睡在包里，若是让他出来一起选就好了。但这里人多还拥挤，也就算了，更何况是陪托利普来的，不弄这么复杂了。  
想到这里苍叶忽然惭愧的发现自己忽略了托利普的存在，反而自己热心的挑选甜品的样子更像是这次行动的邀请者。他赶紧回头看了看托利普，所幸对方看起来并没有被冷落。  
托利普站在苍叶身边，对着前面由各种口味拼凑的七彩马卡龙塔深思中，大概是想买又不知道买哪个口味吧。  
看来自己没必要那么担心，见到托利普也对购买乐在其中后苍叶松了口气。于是苍叶继续低头看起食物，应付着招呼他们的店员，好好的思索买什么好。  
这时候他到了生日蛋糕区，里面巨大华丽的生日蛋糕漂亮得就如同精致雕刻出来的艺术品或者八音盒，根本让人舍不得下口。有的很大还双层，有的则是华丽的各种艺术造型，有的则是迷你卡通角色蛋糕，还有的就是传统多口味的小三角蛋糕。  
苍叶突然有点坐立难耐，因为他想到今天是托利普的生日，总觉得来到这家店看蛋糕就如同是上帝的旨意似的。  
原来当初的微妙感是来自这里啊？总觉得正大光明的指出今日是自己的生日的托利普，就仿佛要求被请客一样，或者期待得到礼物和祝福…至少一般人听到时会这样冒出念头。可是托利普可不是用普通人情商衡量的，因为他看起来或许真的一点也不在乎这种事，只是希望可以和苍叶共度时光。  
然而摆在苍叶面前的话，怎么都觉得应该给点表示，否则不光踏不下心，还会有罪恶感。但直接买一个大蛋糕又觉得有点尴尬…这次苍叶好起面子来。于是他管店员要了一个迷你小蛋糕，还顺便要了带回家的面包和甜点，只不过付款时蛋糕是单独装的。  
“苍叶，”托利普走过来排在他后方付款，伸来的目光越过肩膀落在柜台上打包好袋子的商品，顿时笑眯眯的发出感慨，“还挺有干劲的嘛。”  
总觉得相比对方自己买的挺多，苍叶对此稍微不好意思些。可是家里又不只有他一个人吃，想想也没必要不好意思。于是他转移话题问，“你买了什么？”  
托利普举起手里的盒子，里面是一个很大的全套马卡龙口味的组合套装，颜色的渐变美丽极了，简直可以当作艺术挂在墙上，“看起来很不错。”随后他又举起另只手，里面是三个一套的原味布丁。  
英国青年的挑选意外的很可爱，简直全是专门买回家在特殊时刻享受用的小东西，同自己这种买回去作为家庭早餐的面包客户截然不同。这么一思考，苍叶觉得自己买的这一堆还挺朴素。  
算了，管他那么多呢，总之自己要做的事都做了。所以苍叶一出门就把蛋糕袋子递了过去，“生日快乐，托利普！这是送你的。虽然不知道味道怎么样，但是这个小蛋糕看起来很好吃。”  
托利普可不会和收到礼物的女孩子一样脸红心跳捂着嘴要哭，也不会和小孩子一样手舞足蹈兴奋尖叫，更不会和同事之间送礼一样礼貌又不好意思的一而再再而三的慎重道谢。  
该如何形容这个状态呢？总之就像是理所当然一样。愉悦依旧能被发现于托利普俊朗的异国面孔间，而他非常干脆的就拿过了袋子，丝毫没有犹豫和吃惊或者不好意思。  
“谢啦，苍叶，”金发青年中规中矩的给出道谢的话，打开袋子看了眼里面的蛋糕，就这样收起提在了手中。  
就在苍叶为他这样坦然接受还很随意的态度感到又有点吃惊又还算轻松时，托利普反倒是也递过来一个口袋，“这是给你的。”  
怎么自己送生日礼物反而还得到回礼了？  
不得不说苍叶还是很惊喜又不好意思的，但又觉得这个画面有点好笑。挺奇怪的。也不知道托利普何时追加了别的东西，也许是付款时临时加的吧？  
打开看是泡芙，果然是柜台那里主打推荐的巨大奶油泡芙，还热腾腾的。  
“谢谢你啦，托利普，”苍叶慎重的道谢，好好地把袋子捧在手里。可谁知托利普倒是饶有兴趣的望着他，嘴巴里说了句“吃吃看”，就这样等着他吃下去。  
这操作让苍叶不知如何是好，但又敌不过对方的目光，因为托利普此时妥妥的就是一个等着让他现场拆礼物的孩子。  
于是苍叶只能尴尬的笑笑，站在路边把泡芙拿了出来。还挺大，外皮很脆，这让他不知道怎么下口。尴尬之余他歪起头找了一个还算的位置下口，谁知他一咬，稀糊糊的抹茶味奶油就从泡芙另一边的脆皮裂缝里挤了出来。  
“唔——哇啊？！？！”苍叶发现手指被弄上奶油后吃了一惊，嘴里咬着一块泡芙皮就连忙歪头跑去另一半吸住奶油。然而下一口更深，挤出来的更多，他彻底被一颗泡芙击败了。  
托利普不给面子的笑起来，这让苍叶气不打一处来。要不是这泡芙真的是从店里买来的，他就要怀疑自己是不是被托利普耍了。  
可惜他现在可没时间抗议，因为在路边吃成这样可以说是前所未有的丢脸，他都想找个地缝钻进去。光是抢救从两边挤出来的泡芙就已经分身乏术…不，分嘴乏术，吃不过来了。  
他发现吃泡芙的技巧是只能吸，一边吃一边吸才能确保奶油不会到处乱流，还要找好角度和咬的力度。可惜现在说什么都晚了，他简直就是狼吞虎咽，两三口把泡芙塞嘴巴里，而一大部分奶油都流入了袋子里，只能浪费掉。  
“呜呜，嗯…纸…！”苍叶狼狈的举起弄脏的手，一边费力咀嚼嘴强塞的泡芙，一边可怜巴巴的祈求对方的帮忙。  
还好托利普没有为难他，而是从自己的那份购物袋里取出附赠的纸巾递给了他。苍叶忙不迭地擦着手，舌头够着来不及处理的嘴角，盯着地面被自己滴上的奶油，很是崩溃。  
谁知他的嘴角突然被戳了一下，正确来讲，是被刮了一下。抬头一看，托利普正漫不经心的帮他把嘴角没添干净的奶油给刮下去。  
这种事令苍叶心里一沉，毕竟自己舔过的那里可是沾了口水，怎么想都很脏！他顿时很过意不去，“你…快，赶紧擦擦！”  
可苍叶还没来得及从自己弄脏的餐巾纸上找出一块赶紧的地方递给对方，却眼睁睁的发现对方把手指塞进了嘴里。  
是的，托利普就像是在品尝试吃品一般，毫不犹豫的把手指送到嘴边，舔掉了手指上的奶油。  
这简直让苍叶无地自容！  
不不不，应该是过于震惊！纸巾团都差点从他手里掉去地上。  
“你在干什么啊？！”羞耻到脖子都红了，苍叶几乎要叫起来。虽然他的潜在思维告诉自己这是大街上，可是还是压不住差点抖起来的嗓音。  
“看来味道不错，”托利普不在意的冲他一笑，自顾自的品论起奶油的味道。那副得意的模样，分明就是对于自己挑选甜品的眼光的认可…或者？或者是对自己可以这样挑逗苍叶而雀跃？  
自然后方这个理由对不对是不能确定的，苍叶也不会知道。  
此时托利普的终端响起，下一刻他便在接到了威尔斯的通知后扬长而去，仿佛他只是路过打了个招呼，根本没发生刚才的插曲。  
“拜拜啦，苍叶。”托利普一如既往的语调飘着，“下次有机会再见吧。”  
被撂在原地的苍叶依旧耳朵通红，可他除了用纸狠狠擦了一把嘴，别无他法。  
“到底…他搞什么啊…？？”苍叶很希望抱出莲来抱怨，但介于会弄脏皮毛，他还是放弃了。  
而后他意识到，自己刚才忙着处理奶油，根本没能细细品味那颗泡芙。很可惜。


End file.
